Almas de Guerra
by LeJose
Summary: Margaret Hoakfrost es una joven de la baja sociedad, que se inscribe en el ejercito para poder terminar con la guerra que azota a su nación. Equestria, ya no es lo que era antes, pues la crueldad y la frialdad de este conflicto bélico, la hizo cambiar completamente. (AU de MLP. HUMANOS.)


_¿Mi nombre? Soy Margaret Hoakfrost, y hoy es mi primer día en el Ejercito Femenino de Equestria._  
 _Desde que la princesa Twilight y sus amigas derrotaron a Lord Tirek, Equestria se vio al fin en una prolongada paz que se proyectaba por bastante tiempo, pero no fue así como sucedió._  
 _Algunas de las pequeñas naciones, comenzaron a tener conflictos bélicos entre ellas, que cada vez se hacían más grandes cuando se unían aliados. Así, algunas de las regiones más grandes se vieron involucradas en todo esto, llegando a convertirse en una de las mayores guerras que a sufrido Equestria._  
 _Ahora, todo el Continente está divido en dos; Los aliados del Sur y Las Fuerzas del Norte, los cuales pelean a muerte por el triunfo de su región._

 _Durante todo esta guerra he visto familias destruidas, amores muertos y vidas completamente corrompidas gracias a las peleas que los gobernantes tienen, y que termina involucrándonos a todos, hasta a los más pacifistas._

 _Por eso hoy yo, Margaret Hoakfrost, decidí inscribirme en las Fuerzas Armada para ayudar y proteger a mi gente, pero sobretodo, para poder terminar por una vez por todas esta guerra_.-

- _Genial. Te felicito_.- Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la chica pelinegra.  
Luego, la joven se sentó mirando hacía el lado contrario de Margaret, dándole la espalda.

" _¿En serio?_ ".- pensó Margaret.-" _¿Para esto creé un discurso y decidí hablarle a esta chica_?".

Margaret es una joven de 18 años, bastante alta con algunos músculos marcados, de cabellos castaños y rojizos, de ojos dorados como el sol y de piel tostada, la cual se encontraba dentro de un camión de pasajeros, exactamente en la parte trasera.  
Ahora mismo, se dirigía hacía el "Cuartél General", en donde comenzaría su entrenamiento para poder ser una militar, al igual de las dos chicas que se encontraban a su lado.

-" _Desearía no ir en este viaje junto a estas dos...".-_ pensó al mirar a sus dos acompañantes, recordando como había sido su día antes de conocerlas.

. . .

Después de haberse registrado en las oficinas estatales del Ejercito, un militar le indicó el camino para llegar a su nuevo destino.

Margaret, lo siguió sin reclamo alguno.

- _Señorita Hoakfrost, debería comenzar a ser más puntual. Usted fue la última reclusa en llegar y ya estábamos casi partiendo. Tiene suerte que pedí un par de minutos para esperarla_.- Exclamó con enojo el hombre de grandes músculos.

- _Lo lamento, señor_.- suspiró la pelicastaña.- _Estaba despidiéndome de mi familia...Ya sabe, tal vez no la vuelva a ver nunca más_.-

El militar ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Seguía con la mirada al frente.  
- _Pues acostúmbrese. Desde ahora, tendrá una nueva familia, con la que deberá aprender a vivir y trabajar en equipo si desea que la Fuerza del Norte gané.-_

" _Y para que la guerra acabe_ ".- pensó Margaret.

Luego de caminar hasta casi salir del lugar, el Militar y Margaret se detuvieron. Frente a ellos había un gran camión con diseño de camuflaje y unas anchas puertas.

Margaret bajó sus bolsos y miró con extrañeza el camión.

- _Bien Señorita, aquí la dejo_.- Empezó a hablar el militar sin rodeos.- _Dentro del camión hay otras dos muchachas que, junto a usted, llegarán al Cuartel General para comenzar con su entrenamiento. Por favor, no quiero discusiones ni peleas dentro del vehículo_.-

Margaret asintió obediente y volvió a tomar su equipaje. El militar abrió las puertas del camión sin mucho esfuerzo, dándole la entrada a la chica para que subiera.  
Dando un largo pasó, subió por la parte trasera del camión, encontrándose de frente con dos jóvenes de casi la misma edad.  
Una de ellas, la cual estaba sentada en el extremo más lejano a la entrada, tenía la vista clavada en Margaret. Su mirada era tan helada, que la recién llegada sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
La joven de mirada penetrante tenía un largo cabello negro, con un único mechón rojo que se trazaba a través de su melena. Su piel era bastante blanca, excepto por sus manos, las cuales eran de un tono más oscuro.  
-" _Debe de tener vitiligo".-_ Pensó Margaret.  
Además, en su nariz, la chica pelinegra llevaba un piercing bastante grande que tenía una forma de "U".

Margaret decidió que no se sentaría a su lado.

Luego miró a la otra muchacha. Esta sonreía de una manera sorprendente, y al igual que la otra chica, tenía los ojos clavados en Hoakfrost pero su mirar era diferente; Margaret sintió calidez con solo ver a la joven que tenía en frente.  
Ella tenía un cabello castaño y anaranjado. Sus ojos eran de un rosa pálido, que resaltaban en su clara piel.  
Margaret pensó que era mejor sentarse con ella, hasta que algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

- _¡Holaaa!_.- gritó la chica de ojos rosas.- _¡Mi nombre es Honey Script! ¿Supongo que tu eres nueva? Obviamente debes serlo, o si no, te conocería desde antes...Dah ~ ._ \- dijo con una risita.

-" _Siéntate con la callada_ ".- exclamó una voz dentro de su cabeza, y rápidamente, Margaret se encontraba sentada al lado de la chica pelinegra, bastante alejada de Honey.

Al parecer, la chica habladora no se había percatado de que Hoakfrost no la estaba escuchando, por lo cual, ella continuaba con su imparable parlateo.

- _Ya quiero llegar al campamento...¿Ustedes no?. Siento que será una experiencia divertidísima y única, donde conoceremos jovenes iguales a nosotras, y hasta tal vez, un amor de verano ~.-_ exclamó Honey.

-" _¿Campamento? Supongo que se refiere a la Base Militar..."-_ pensó Margaret, trantando de no prestar atención a las estupideces que hablaba la chica castaña.

Tratando de hacer otra cosa para ignorarla, Margaret decidió que establecería una converasación con la chica callada. Acercándose un poco a la pelinegra, Hoakfrost le sonrió y le habló:

- _Hola, mucho gusto.-_ comenzó la morena, extendiendo su mano hacía la otra chica.

- _Increíble.-_ exclamó la pelinegra tan bajo que apenas fue entendible.  
Margaret hizo su esfuerzo para oirla, algo incómoda por no saber como seguir la conversación.

- _Pues...-_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado, buscando en su memoria como seguir una conversación muerta. Luego, recordó ese discurso que estaba planeando desde que tuvo la idea de unirse al Ejercito.  
Aclaró su voz y le comenzó a recitar:

.

.

- _Pensé que este viaje sería mejor.-_ exclamó Margaret para si misma, sin entención de que alguien más la oyera.  
Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, con el ánimo hasta el suelo. Quería pensar en otra cosa y olvidar donde estaba.  
Pero alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- _A mi me agradó tu discurso.-_ sonó una voz chillona desde el otro lado de la camioneta. Era la voz de Honey, la cual le sonreía con calidez a Margaret.  
- _Deberías no tomarte taaaan en serio los comentarios de Victoria, ya que a veces suelen ser algo desagradables.-_ explicó Honey.

Margaret se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. Aunque en si, la voz de Honey le desagradaba, se sentía bien escuchar un comentario bueno por parte de otra persona.

- _Si...Gracias, supongo. Trataré de ignorarla.-_ habló Hoakfrost, sin mirar a Honey.-

-¡ _Ignórala como lo hace conmigo!.-_ dijo la Honey con una sonrisa.- _No debe ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?.-_ finalizó con una risa infantil.

Margaret no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por lo que la otra chica acababa de decir. Era verdad que trataba de ignorarla, pero era por un motivo entendible; Honey era desesperante.

Hoakfrost se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Decidió que dormiría hasta que llegaran a su destino, pues debía tener las energías suficientes para cuando su entrenamiento empezara.  
Pronto, ya estaba dormida en un profundo sueño.

.

.  
.

- _¡Hey Margaret! ~.-_ exclamó una voz chillona.

- _"¿Ahora que que querrá?".-_ pensó Hoakfrost, mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir.

- _Despierta linda ~.-_ volvió a repetir Honey, esta vez con una risita.

- _"Solo ignórala. Pronto te dejará de molestar."-_

Y así fue. Por unos largos minutos, Margaret dejó de oir la penetrante voz aguda de Honey. Pensó, que por fin habría un poco de paz para seguir durmiendo.  
Hasta que...

 _-¡SEÑORITA HOAKFROST!. ¡LEVÁNTESE!. ¡HEMOS LLEGADO!_.- gritó una voz másculina, que perforó los oidos de Margaret.

Al oir aquella voz, Hoakfrost se levantó enseguida, abriendo los ojos de par en par para darse cuenta de quien tenía en frente; Un general -que por las insignias que llevaba en el pecho, debía ser de alto rango- que la observaba con seriedad y una pisca de enojo, y junto a él, a Honey la cual le llegaba hasta el pecho del hombre.

Margaret se levantó en seguida y llevó su mano a la frente, en modo de saludo hacía el General. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, tomó su bolso que estaba debajo del asiento y se dirigió rápidamente fuera del camión, sintiendo como la mirada de aquel hombre le atravesaba la espalda.  
Honey salió inmediatamente detrás de ella, con sus dos grandes bolsos en cada mano.

- _¡Te veías muy graciosa durmiendo!.-_ habló la muchacha de ojos rosas, la cual era tan baja, que apenas le llegaba al busto de Margaret.

- _No estaba durmiendo.-_ respusó Hoakfrost, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, mientras bajaba de un salto del camión.

-¡ _Pero si estabas roncando!.-_ replicó Honey.

- _Eran ruidos del camión.-_

 _-...¡Y hasta babeabas!.-_

 _-Mira, si vuelves a hablar de eso, te prometo que te callaré la boca con un golpe en el rostro, ¿vale?.-_ dijo Margaret, mientras se giraba en seco para encarar a la pequeña muchacha.

Honey apenas se intimidó y solo le sonrió, en respuesta a que entendía el mensaje de Margaret.

La joven suspiró y miró a otro lado. ¿Cómo soportaría convivir junto a Honey? Apenas llevaba un par de horas a su lado y ya quería enterrarla a varios metros bajo tierra.  
Mientras estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, la chica pelinegra -que como había mencionado Honey, se llamaba Victoria- pasó al lado de Margaret cargando una pequeña mochila sobre su espalda, sin siquiera saludarla.

-" _Creo que me desagrada más Victoria que Honey."-_ pensó Margaret, mientras veía como la otra chica se detenía alejada de ella.  
Detrás de Victoria, la seguía el viejo General, el cual se colocó frente a las tres mujeres, bastante serio.

- _Bien muchachas, hasta aquí llega el viaje en camión. Por cosas de seguridad, el resto del viaje lo haremos a pie._  
 _Espero que nadie tenga poca resistencia, porque no cargaré a nadie sobre mi espalda.-_ aclaró el viejo hombre.

Margaret asintió con un gesto de cabeza, tratando de demostrar seriedad ante las palabras del Gerenal, al contrario de Honey, la cual rió y sonrió.

- _¡Señor, si señor!_.- exclamó con su vocesita chillona.

El General no le hizo caso y como respuesta, comezó a caminar por un sendero de tierra ya antes transitado.  
Margaret no perdió más tiempo y fue detrás de él, con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta.  
Victoria hizo lo mismo, pasando por el lado de Margaret, golpeándole el costado con su mochila, logrando adelantarla.

- _¡Hey!. Ten más cuidado.-_ exclamó Hoakfrost, bastante enojada.

Victoria apenas se inmutó por el reclamo de su compañera.  
- _No te ví.-_ fueron las pocas palabras que brotaron de su boca.  
Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, Victoria siguió caminando, siguiendo de cerca al General.  
Margaret apretó los puños. ¿Qué tan desesperante podía llegar a ser Victoria?. Trantando de evitar sus pesamientos de estrangularla, siguió caminando con la mirada en alto.  
Dedicada a desviar sus pensamientos, Margaret miro a su alrededor, intentando de ubicarse. Por donde caminaban era bastante seco. Era una especie de peladero, donde todo lo que crecía era amarillento y sin vida. Varios insectos buscaban alguna flor para descanzar, pero no encontraban. Muchos de ellos, yacían muertos en el seco suelo arenoso.  
Margaret comenzó a echarse viento con su mano, pues el calor comenzaba a apestarla.

-" _Tal vez haga calor, pero es mejor que estar siendo molestada por esa chica desagradable."-_ pensó.  
Pero como si Honey oyera sus pensamientos, -nuevamente- se acercó a Margaret para abrazarla por la espalda.  
Tensa por el abrazo sorpresa, la joven alta miró hacía a atrás, encontrándose con Honey cara a cara.

- _¿Cómo crees que será la Base Militar?.-_ preguntó.- _¿Grande? ¿Pequeña?.-_  
Preguntas sin sentido salían y salían de la boca de Honey, hacíendo que Margaret comenzara a perder la poca paciecia que tenía.

- _¿¡Y si te callas por una maldita vez?!.-_ gritó, harta de escuchar la chillona voz de la chica.  
Y gracias al cielo, que el viejo General se detuvo para regañar a Margaret, o si no, esta ya estaría golpeando a la chica de voz aguda.

- _¡Señorita HoakFrost!. ¡Comienze a guardar silencio o me veré obligado a darle una sanción apenas lleguemos!.-_ dijo el hombre, furioso.

Honey pasó por delante de Margaret, poniéndose de puntillas para lograr colocar su mano en el hombro de ella.

- _El tiene razón, "Maggie". Deberías ser un poquito más callada.-_ dijo con una sonrisa boba. Luego, siguió caminando.

Margaret sintió que una vena en su frente estaba apunto de explotar.  
¿Qué derecho tenía Honey para decir que se"callara"? Y mucho más importante; ¿Quién se creía que era para llamarla "Maggie"?.  
Con mucha más rabia interna, siguió caminando, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por sacarse a ambas desagradables chicas del frente.

. . . . 

Luego de unos cuantos minutos bajo el sol, al fin habían llegado a la tal "Base Mitilar".  
Margaret quedó impresionada.  
Anque todavía no habían entrado, la instalción por fuera era increíblemente enorme. Estaba rodeada de rejas electrizadas y con alambre, y en cada entrada, había por lo menos cuatro militares musculosos.

- _Uhhh~ Esos tipos se ven candentes ~.-_ exclamó Honey, detrás de Margaret.

- _¿Podrías siquiera tener un poco de respeto por tus superiores?.-_ preguntó enojada Margaret.

 _-Honey tiene razón.-_ fueron las únicas palabras de Victoria.

HoakFrost rodó los ojos, decepcionada de tener a esas dos idiotas como compañeras. Exhalando aire, notó como el General se colocaba frente a ellas, con ambas manos tras la espalda.

- _Bueno señoritas, el viaje a terminado. Bienvenidas todas, la base Militar del Ejercito Femenino de Equestria.-_ dijo con voz ronca.- _Pronto, empezarán un duro entrenamiento, digno de guerreros._  
 _Así que, espero que ustedes pongan todo de su parte, y que recuerden que esto las ayudará algún día en el campo de batalla.-_ finalizó.

Margaret asintió con la cabeza, llena de orgullo por poder ser parte importante para detener la guerra.  
Con el pecho en alto, acomodó sus malestas en sus manos y siguió al General, el cual, ya estaba cerca de la entrada principal.

Luego de mostrar algunos papeles y documentación importante, las tres jovenes y el viejo hombre, ya estaban adentro de la gran instalación.  
El lugar, bastante antiguo y bien cuidado, tenía fotos enmarcadas de grandes militares y generales que habían servido alguna vez al país.  
Sintiendo algún tipo de emoción, Margaret no podía dejar de mirar cada cuadro, pensando que tal vez, ella estaría en uno de esos.

-¡ _Mira a ese bigotón de ahí, Victoría!.-_ sonó en el fondo la voz de Honey.  
Ambas chicas estaban juntas, mirando los antiguos cuadros.  
Honey reía al ver cada cuadro diferente. Por su lado, Victoria solo iba de brazos cruzados, sin responder a ninguna idiotez que salía de la chica chillona.

-'" _Admiro su paciencia."-_ pensó Margaret.

Luego de salir del gran pasillo de los cuadros, llegaron hasta un salón elegante, con una gran alfombra roja en el suelo y algunos muebles en otras partes.  
A diferencia del pasillo anterior, este estaba lleno de mujeres de todos lados:  
Altas y bajas. Delgadas y fibrosas. Morenas y Blancas; De todo tipo.

Tanto como Margaret y sus compañeras, parpadearon perplejas al ver la cantidad de chicas que se habían inscrito para servir al país.  
La joven castaña sonrió. Se sentía alegre que varias mujeres como ella compartieran ese espiritu patriota.  
Con cautela, siguieron al General mientras entraban en la habitación  
Hoakfrost pudo oir los murmuros de otras mujeres cuando pasaban cerca de ellas.

- _Mira a esa flacucha...-_ exclamó una al ver la delgada figura de Honey.

- _Me gusta como se ve esa otra...-_ dijo una mujer, con un tono pícaro en su voz al observar a Victoria.

- _Esa alta tiene cara de buscapleitos.-_ finalizó otra, mirando a Margaret con el rabillo del ojo.

Algo incomoda por los comentarios, Hoakfrost prefirió colocarse en un lugar lo más alejado posible. Y como si fuera un imán, Victoria y Honey se apegaron a ella al instante.

-¡ _Me agradan todas estas mujeres!.-_ dijo Honey con un risita.- _¡Espero que seamos compañeras de habitación con algunas de ellas!.-_

- _Yo no...-_ exclamó Victoria. Fue la primera vez que Margaret identificó un tono preocupado en su voz.- _Me siento algo acosada...-_

Sin importarle mucho la conversación de sus compañeras, se cruzó de brazos, mientras seguía con la mirada al General que las trajo hasta aquí. El hombre, se dirigía hacia el centro del lugar, llegando hasta empujar a alguna que otra mujer.

- _Señoritas..._ -comenzó, detuviendose un poco para aclarar su voz.- _Como las más veteranas sabrán, el día de hoy se les asignará su colonia y su grupo._  
 _Muchas se preguntarán; ¿Qué son esas cosas? La respuesta es esta:_  
 _Al ser tantas reclusas, se les dividirá en colonias. Habrán siete colonias, y cada una de ellas se conformará por tres grupos de 6 integrantes.-_ hizo una pausa para toser secamente.- _Las llamaremos por apellido y nombre. Así que estén atentas.-_ finalizó.

Margaret estaba un poco confundida. ¿Porque las separarían? Ella pensaba que entrenarían todas juntas.  
Prefirió no complicarse la vida con sus tontos pensamientos y prefirió esperar a su llamado.  
Lo único que rogaba, era que no le tocara junto a Honey.

Casi media hora había pasado desde que el viejo General había comenzado con los llamados para dividir a las reclusas.  
Ya iban casi en la séptima colonia, y Margaret todavía no había sido elegida.  
Y para su desagrado, ni Honey ni Victoria lo habían sido.  
El salón comenzaba a desocuparse de a poco, pues cuando una colonia y sus tres grupos habían sido completados, las reclusas debían dirigirse a sus habitaciones asignidas.  
Algo deprimida, Margaret seguía esperando a su llamado.

-¡ _Próximo grupo: B! ¡De la colonia 7!.-_ retumbó la voz del General por toda la sala.  
Al igual que Margaret, Honey sonrió.  
-¡ _Ahora si me escogerán!.-_ dijo la chica de ojos rosas, casi para si misma.

-¡ _Pasen adelante las siguientes reclusas!.-_ y aclarando su voz, comenzó-: _Tesla, Neutra._

La primera mujer nombrada era una bastante alta -casi alcanzaba el 1,90- y de músculos bien marcados. Tenía ambos lados de la cabeza rapados, salvo por el centro, que tenía una ligera cresta verde. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, solo que un poco más claros. Y en el centro de su rostro, lucía una alargada cicatriz.

Margaret parpadeo un poco. Aquella mujer ya había estado en alguna guerra anterior como lo demostraba su cicatriz.  
Deseaba poder estar en el mismo grupo de ella.

- _Vause, Velvet.-_ exclamo el General, nombrado a la segunda mujer.

Esta, era más baja que la anterior y con menos músculos marcados, pero lucía una hermosa figura y bonitas curvas.  
Aquella mujer tenía cabello rubio y algunos mechones de color lila, y poseía bellos ojos color celeste claro.  
Y como era de esperar, también tenía un cicatriz, la cual atravezaba desde su oreja izquierda hasta su mejilla.  
Hoakfrost supuso que también era veterana

- _"Es una mujer preciosa..."-_ pensó Margaret, con la cara un tanto roja al ver a aquella belleza.

Velvet -como había mencionado el general- se colocó al lado de Neutra, la otra mujer. Sonriéndole con ternura, estiró su mano lo más cuidadosa posible hasta encontrarse con la de Tesla, entrlasándolas.

- _Levine, Oliver.-_ retumbó nuevamente la voz del General.  
Ahora, una tercera chica se hacía paso entre las demás.  
Esta se notaba menor que las otras dos, además de ser mucho más baja.  
Pero lo que hizo parpadear, no solo a Margaret, si no también a Honey y Victoria, era que esta chica tenía todo el lado derecho de su rostro quemado.  
Una horrible quemadura cicatrizada llevaba en su cara, que la hacía verse un tanto desagradable. Además, su ojo de ese lado, estaba blanco y sin vida, dando a enterder que era ciega por ese ojo.

Sin inmutarse por los murmuros que surgían por las otras mujeres de ahí, caminó hasta quedar al lado de Neutra y Velvet, salundando a ambas con un respetuoso gesto de cabeza.  
Las tres, debían conocerse desde antes.

- _Holmes, Victoria.-_

Y acto seguido, Victoria se encaminó en dirección de las otras mujeres, con la mirada perdida en el frente.  
Neutra al notar que ella sería parte de su grupo, estiró su mano para saludarla, pero Victoria se negó, ignorándola.

- _Neutra, ignórala...-_ susurró la armoniosa voz de Velvet, que había notado como la alta mujer cerraba su puño con furia ante la respuesta de Victoria.

- _Hoakfrost, Margaret.-_

 _-"¡Esa soy yo!".-_ pensó Margaret, sonriendo al saber que ya tenía un grupo. Tomando sus maletas, se dirigió con la cabeza en alto, hacía sus nuevas compañeras -sin mencionar a Victoria.-  
Se colocó al lado más cercano, junto a Velvet, esperando ansiosa el saludo de Neutra. Pero la mujer de pelo verde ni siquiera miró a Margaret, sintiéndose desánimada.

- _Un gusto tenerte en nuestro grupo, querida.-_ exclamó Velvet, dedicándole una sonrisa a Margaret.

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar el tierno saludo de la bella mujer.  
Prefirió ocultar su rubor mirando a otro lado.

- _Y por último: Script, Honey.-_

- _¡Wujuuu! ¡Me tocó junto a Margaret!.-_ fueron las primeras palabras en salir de la boca de Honey, al enterarse que estaría en el mismo grupo de Hoakfrost.

-" _Dios debe odiarme. Y mucho."-_ pensó la pobre Margaret, suspirando al sentir que la chica chillona se colocaba a su lado.

 _-¡Creo que Dios debe quererme! Oré solo para que nos tocara juntas.-_ sonrió Honey, con los ojos brillosos al contemplar a su compañera.

Velvet al ver la reciente escena, rió un poco con ternura. Neutra la imitó.

- _Son una tierna pareja.-_ exclamó Neutra con una voz algo grave.

- _¿¡Q-QUÉ?!. ¡ESTA LOCA NO ES MI PAREJ-...!-_ Margaret fue interrumpida por la voz del General.

- _Muy bien, señoritas. El grupo B de la colonia 7 está completo.-_ exclamó el hombre.- _Tesla, hazme el favor de guiarlas a su habitación correspondiente.-_

- _Si, Señor.-_ asintió Neutra con respeto, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón.  
Velvet la siguió de cerca, al igual que Oliver. Victoria se llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos antes de comenzar a caminar, y Margaret y Honey iban las dos, juntas al final.

-" _Todo era perfecto...Hasta que esta loca quedó conmigo".-_ pensó Margaret.-

 _-"Por favor, que no siga arruinando las cosas buenas que me pasán."-_ suplicó para sus adentros. 


End file.
